


Prisoner of Mind

by per_ardua



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per_ardua/pseuds/per_ardua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incarceration is suffocating. Short exploration of Claire's character following the Moira incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of Mind

_“Redfield, Claire. Age: 32. Works for TerraSave ...”_

The words drifted in the air, signaling the start of a cinematic deja vu with which she was all too familiar. How many goddamned times had she fallen in and out of consciousness, only to wake up a prisoner in some faraway shithole? 

There was Rockfort, when she was nineteen. That had been during Umbrella’s reign, when she’d tried to infiltrate their Paris facility in hopes of finding Chris. The prison guard -- what was his name -- had been kind enough to let her out, but only because the island had been overwhelmed with BOW infestation. 

_The lights ... they were so damned bright._ It hurt to look. Blue eyes opened, then closed, allowing her mind to resume its rapid sequencing of events. 

Thirteen years later, and the world came crashing down upon her again. Helicopter search lights, now equipped with state of the art radar, and then the shattering glass. No dramatic standoff, no heroic combustion brought about by unprotected fuel canisters -- just a syringe to the arm and blackness, Moira’s screaming the only memory that stood stark and clear in the muddy recesses of her mind.

_Moira._

Fuck. The burning sensation was back, and parted lips granted her eyes the release they sought. Hot tears fell down her cheeks, burning, stinging, aching, salty as they trickled onto her tongue.

Moira was gone, dead. Her last glint of hope, the only good in her life -- gone. A life ended much too soon, and for what fucking cost? 

_“She jumped from a ninety-foot cliff. It’s a wonder she’s still alive.”_

That voice ... Claire’s body tensed and her fists curled into tight, tiny balls. _The Overseer._

“You sick bastard,” she began, voice slurring as she attempted to launch herself upward. She was greeted by a wave of resistance, which in turn prompted her to try and move her limbs. She couldn’t. The bitch had her strapped down to some cot -- probably one of those filthy fucking coffins that doubled as torture devices. She had tried to jump to her end to avoid this kind of a gruesome, torturous fate -- but she had failed. Orange flashes turned bright red in the distant corner of her eye, and her pulse pounded.

Hatred coursed through her veins -- hatred for both herself and this monster of a woman. Claire had failed herself, had failed TerraSave and most of all, Moira. The Overseer was still alive, still in control of this fucked up island. Claire gritted her teeth, unable to stop herself from sobbing as fate brandished its cruel flag before her.

“You deserve to rot in hell,” she began again, writhing against her constraints. She felt strong hands push her down, one on her chest and the other on her forehead. The pressure was unbearable -- remember Moira? Remember how her delicate body was crushed under tons of falling rubble?

The scream that followed was guttural and piercing, ripping through the room with violent sorrow. Voices murmured above her, but she couldn’t make out the words. She didn’t care to -- she didn’t want to hear what the woman had to say. She just wanted a fucking ending to this nightmare.

Something swiftly stabbed her arm -- a needle, was it?-- and she felt the edges of her lips twitch into a thin smile. The warmth was spreading through her body, lulling her limbs and slowing her breathing. She was sinking, deeper, faster, swiftly into eternity, where she could once again see Moira and Steve and all those other poor souls. 

Tranquility kept her eyelids shut, and within seconds she fell still.

“Christ, poor woman. Haven’t seen an episode that bad in a long time. Wonder what the hell she’s seen.”


End file.
